DE-OS 2 345 333 discloses a device by means of which slides can be transported in the vertical direction out of a tray into their projection position and back into said tray. A vertical plate provided with a gate in the area of the projection raypath mounts a motor-driven cam for actuating both a slide changing means hinged to said plate and a carriage which is arranged on said plate and shiftable in the horizontal direction for aligning the slide in the slide gate.
This known device is disadvantageous in that the insertion of the plate complete with slide gate and slide changing means causes manufacturing problems and requires considerable adjustment work in order to arrange the plate exactly at right angles with the optical axis of the projection raypath in the projector housing.
In known slide projectors the lens mount and the holding means for the insertion of the slide positioning means are usually integrally formed. In the case of one of such slide projectors (DE-GM 1 732 715) the lens mount, the holding means for the slide positioning means and a support for the condenser lens system are designed as an integral assembly unit.